Deep Within
by VegetaFanGirl1
Summary: What would you do if you had resisted a dark nature for so long? Keeping it inside and trying not to let it out when suddenly it catches up with you. Would you keep resisting it or would it consume you? Teaser chapter is posted I need some reviews to see if I should keep going...
1. Teaser Chapter

Teaser Chapter:

There was nothing he could do. He couldn't save them, he had to watch them die. There was no choice, at least none that he could see. He was frozen on the spot, arms and legs binded. He couldn't even go Super Saiyan. He was injured, bleeding all over. He heard their screams of pain; he heard them shout for help. Yet he couldn't go to them. It seemed as if all hope and joy had been drawn out from the world, and there was nothing he could do. He felt no pain, the sight that he saw before him took his feelings away from himself. He couldn't speak, he could only cry. He was at the mercy of a greater evil that no one may be able to defeat.

"Do you see now..." came a deep voice from within, "what happens to those who oppose us. This will all be over if you give in..." He heard this as clearly as he heard the innocent screams below. The voice was like his thoughts but he was not thinking this. It was trying to take over him, drive him onto the brink of madness. He fought against it; now there was an agonising pain surging through his body like a fire spreading over the surface, destroying everything in its wake. He yelled and yelled, determined not to let the darkness take him over, trying not to lose himself in this nightmare. The screams from the people intensified and then... silence...

_**(That's a teaser for the new story... I hope I didn't give too much away. Can you guess what's happening? R&R if you want me to write more!)**_


	2. Chapter 1: Out of it

**(Yes, I've decided to start writing it. I'm looking forward to this one. New chapter every 3 weeks. Sorry it's because of the other stories.)**

**Chapter 1: Out of it...**

Gohan walked into the kitchen; Chi Chi was already there making breakfast for them whilst Goten was practising some fighting techniques, mostly punches and kicks. However Goku was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't heard him get up, yet he wasn't in his room.  
"Hey mum," said Gohan "did you see dad go anywhere?" Chi Chi turned to face Gohan and smiled.  
"I didn't hear you come in, sorry. Goku woke up this morning saying that he needed some air. He seemed very out of it. But that's normal seeing how scatter-brained your father is…" Gohan sat down at the table and Goten immediately joined him. They talked happily for a little while and Gohan watched as Goten showed off some more techniques. It had been a while since the fight with Majin Buu, but they were enjoying their time of peace. Although Gohan was happy, he did miss fighting. It was obvious that Goten did too, especially when he wanted to find Trunks to fight him. So, after their breakfast, Gohan and Goten flew to Capsule Corps in the West City. They landed outside and Trunks was already out there to meet them.

"I sensed your energy! You here to fight?"  
Gohan shook his head "I'm not, but Goten here is." Goten jumped up and down laughing while he did so. Gohan went inside to talk to Bulma whilst Goten and Trunks sparred outside. Bulma was working on a device when Gohan walked in. She stopped what she was doing and looked up.  
"Hey Gohan, what brings you here?"  
"Nothing in particular, Goten wanted to fight with Trunks so I came along too. Hey, where's Vegeta?"  
Bulma frowned, "you know what Vegeta's like. Train day in and day out. Doesn't do a thing to help…" Gohan laughed. Even though all the fights were over Vegeta still trained hard.

'_He really is determined to beat my dad' _thought Gohan. Speaking of his dad, he hadn't seen him all morning and it was already the late afternoon.  
"Hey Bulma, you didn't happen to see my dad did you?" Bulma shook her head. Gohan thought about what Chi Chi had said:_ Goku woke up this morning saying that he needed some air. He seemed very out of it. _  
"I just hope he's ok…" said Gohan a little worriedly. He sat down on a chair in the room and soon enough fell asleep. He was awoken a few hours later by a voice, "Hey Gohan, what are you and Goten doing here?"

Gohan jolted up, "dad!? Where have you been all morning?"  
"That's what I want to know Kakarot…" Vegeta stood by the doorway, arms crossed in his familiar way, and glared at Goku. Goku smiled at Vegeta.  
"Oh hey Vegeta…" he said nervously. Vegeta stared at him annoyed about something, Goku looked back and understood. He nodded. Vegeta nodded back and walked out of the room.  
"Watch yourself Kakarot…" he muttered as he went out. Gohan looked as Vegeta left the room and looked back at Goku. He was going to ask what was wrong but there was something about Goku that made him feel like he shouldn't.

It was late in the evening when Goku, Gohan and Goten started to head home. They stayed at Capsule Corps all day chatting; talking about the fun fights they had and Goku and Bulma's adventures they had when they were younger. Goten was asleep on Kinto-Un (he had fought all day with Trunks) whilst Goku and Gohan flew. Gohan looked at the moon above, glad that they had wished it back with the Dragon Balls. It reminded him of something long ago but he couldn't remember. He thought he could hear a loud beating but of course he dismissed the idea entirely and continued flying. He glanced at his dad beside him, he seemed like he usually did. Carefree and looked like nothing was going to bring him down. Gohan smiled and thought to himself that he must've gone outside that morning for some extra fighting. If he was ill it probably had passed over now. They were silent for a while; there were no sounds except the waves crashing against the shore below. Gohan finally built up the courage and talked to him.  
"Hey dad… uh… where were you this morning?" he said as cheerfully as he could. Goku glanced over at him. He was smiling like usual and talked happily to him. "I went out to get some extra training" he said with a laugh "I want to keep going, I want to be strong…" Gohan gave Goku a thumbs up and Goku returned the gesture.

Gohan went straight to sleep as soon as he arrived home. Goku however stayed and had something to eat. Chi Chi was sitting on the other side from him, looking at him worriedly. Goku looked up from his meal.  
"What's wrong Chi Chi?" he asked her curiously. Chi Chi shuffled on her seat. Goku stopped eating and looked at her. He had never seen her so scared.  
"Was it about...?" She nodded. Goku got up from his seat and walked over to her. He kneeled down beside her and gave her a hug. She embraced him and held on tightly.  
"Hey… it's ok… it won't happen again. I promise." She nodded and looked up at him gazing into his bright eyes, full of hope. It gave her hope too.

That night Gohan was awoken by voice, a voice that sounded like it was in pain. It was so loud that Gohan dared to go and check out where it was coming from. The house was eerie at night, everywhere Gohan went seemed to feel like someone was in the dark; watching his every move, hearing every step that he took. He listened for the voice again and when he heard it he headed towards its location. He got closer and closer to the yells and when he finally got to the place he froze in fear. The screams of pain were coming from his parents' room. Gohan burst into the room, scared and determined to fight whoever was in there. Chi Chi screamed and ran towards Gohan she hugged him tightly and was crying so much that she couldn't breathe. Gohan held her back trying desperately to calm her down. She was saying something but her sobs and wails muted them out.

"Mum! What happened!? Where's dad?"  
Chi Chi sniffed and looked up at Gohan, her face red from the tears that had been pouring down her face, "he went out for some air… he had a nightmare. He's ok… I hope…" Gohan nodded.  
"I must've scared you didn't I, bursting in like that… I'm sorry" he apologised. Chi Chi kissed him on the cheek and yawned. She slumped back to sleep in his arms, so Gohan had to put her back in her bed. Gohan looked out of the window, he couldn't see Goku anywhere.  
'_Something's happening and I'm going to find out what it is!'_


End file.
